French Vanilla Cappuccino
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: *AU* Yamanaka Ino thinks that her life is written in stone; Shikamaru shows her that things don't always go according to plan. *ShikaIno-


Authoress' Note: I was searching the differences between a Cappuccino and Frappucino, and then this came to fruition. You can call it a slice of life kinda thing, probably a dabble at best, because it really doesn't have much of a plot… But, enjoy anyway!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

**French Vanilla Cappuccino**

Part One: A Shot Of Espresso

Ino had finally come to the conclusion that she didn't like this place much; it was too quiet. It wasn't what she was used to—there was no mingling, no music, no _nothing_. She did admit, though, that she enjoyed the quaint atmosphere of it all, and the way that the smell of warm coffee and sweet milk comforted her, if only slightly.

With her chin positioned in her hand, and manicured index finger tapping the glossy tan counter incessantly (the nail polish had already began to chip, she was sure), she hoped that this was enough to convey her impatience and agitation. How long had she been waiting on this _uncomfortable_ stool anyhow? Fifteen minutes? Maybe thirty? Pursing her lips, she decided that she had lost count.

Accompanied with the sudden flow of chilly December air against her black pea coat, she heard a soft ding, signaling that another patron had entered the quite little café. Before she could turn her head to see who had arrived, a mellifluous voice caught her by surprise. "Here you are, miss."

Ino turned to see who was addressing her. It was her usual server, a pleasantly pudgy young man, albeit handsome, who looked no older that nineteen or twenty, and always wore an inviting smile. Donned in a dark blue apron, he slowly slid the steaming liquid towards her.

"I'm sorry it took longer than usual…" he laughed lightly, and rubbed the back of his neck apologetically. Ino felt no malice toward him. "We have some new workers…they don't really know how to man the machines that well, y'know?"

She nodded slowly. They were most likely students from the college five block away, she concluded. The same college that she herself attended. There was a café on campus, but she came to this one because there were too many familiar faces at the previous. Sometimes, she just had to get _away _from her mundane college life.

Ino graced the young man with a sincere smile, and shook her blonde head slowly. "Don't worry about it." Rising from her seat, she took the warm, paper cup in her hand. "Thank you."

Ino's heels made light clicks as she proceeded to her usual seat—a tiny booth in the corner of the coffee shop—and she sighed tiredly before loosening her dark purple scarf. When had her life gotten this sickeningly boring? She hadn't expected her sophomore year of college to be like this; there was never anytime for fun. It was always study, study, _study_…

The blonde suddenly came to a screeching halt, and the hair that was never usually out of its ponytail, save today, fell awkwardly around her face as she observed the situation.

"Oh my _God_… What have you _done_?" It was said in an unbelieving breathless whisper. She didn't wait for an answer as she continued, "Who are you?!"

In front of her, on the table that was reserved especially for _her_, was her _busted_ silver laptop. Her azure eyes slowly widened. When Ino instantly set her French vanilla cappuccino down on the small table with force, a bit of the scalding liquid splashed onto her hand. She glared at the _guilty person's_ faceangrily, as if it had been his fault.

It was a brown haired boy, (who was seated conveniently in her booth!) with his hair worn in an unusually high ponytail. Ino was sure that she had seen him once or twice around campus, and after this, she was one hundred percent sure that he would never return to said campus, because she would _kill_ him! Decapitate him! _Buryhimalive_.

Unfazed by her yelling, he scowled at the deceased computer.

"What did you do?!" Ino screamed madly, balling her fist at her sides. "You've destroyed my last piece of _sanity_!"

He murmured something quietly, before lazily drawling, "You'll survive…" And then he paused, as if contemplating the proper approach. "It's just a laptop…"

"_Just a laptop_?!" By now, the many patrons who had been quietly sipping at their coffees, were regarding the loud blonde with nosey suspicion. "Now when I die old and alone and _boring_, no one will remember me! You've _destroyed_ the Memoirs Of Yamanaka Ino! What gave youthe _right_—?!"

"Yamanaka… Ino…?" The way the boy said her name in such a pensive manner had piqued her interest. She stopped fuming, if only for a moment. "You're Yamanaka Ino?" he inquired, almost offhandedly.

Sitting up from his slouching position on the leather booth, he squinted his brown eyes at her. Ino bit her full pink lips as she met his lazy gaze. _There's something not right about him… _The blonde fought back the blush creeping at her cheeks. She wasn't sure why her throat was going dry, or why she couldn't think of any words to say. _His eyes…the scrutiny is killing me!_

Pushing the irrelevant thoughts aside, and her resolve once again strengthening, she drove a heeled foot into the ground, causing a loud, violent click. "_Yeah_," she hissed bitterly, "That's me." Her eyes narrowed dangerously, closely observing and awaiting his next move.

She assumed that he was lost in some deep thought. "Ah…" he slowly began, smirking up at the woman. "So you're _my_—"

He didn't get to finish, as he was interrupted by a cheery voice. Ino's hand fell from her hip, and she instead looked toward the source of the familiar sound—it was her server. He wasn't particularly recognizable without the dark blue apron, she concluded._  
_

"Shikamaru—"

Inwardly, she flared. "Chouji!" The woman pointed an accusing finger at the man when he was close enough to the booth. "You _know_ this guy?! This— this _dirty_ little dream killer?!"

Chouji chuckled heartily. "I don't know if I'd call him a dream killer. That must be a new one."

"Ah-" Before the conversation could deepen, Shikamaru rose from his seat hurriedly. "-D'you still want this ride? I've got things to do later…"

"Oh, yea." Chouji smiled at the woman. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Ino."

Before she could utter another complaint, she heard a faint ding, and both men had disappeared out of the shop.

Ino growled, "Ugh! You can't just leave! My laptop is **ruined**! _Irreparable_! Damaged beyond repair! Someone has to _freakin_' REIMBURSE me, dammit!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued  
**_I Swear!

* * *

Author's Note: Lol yea, so this is a silly little two chaptered thing that WILL be completed in a timely fashion. In fact, the second chapter is being typed right NOW! It WILL be up by today, tommorrow, or Friday.

This was written to get the juices flowing again... Also, please don't badger me to finish the rest of my other stories... I think there's a time for everything, okay? I'm contemplating what I want to do with those fics.

Review if you like.


End file.
